


Blue Eyes Dating A Human Reader Would Include;

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Blue Eyes Dating A Human Reader Would Include;

Can you do some Headcannons for a human dating Blue eyes?   
\- You and Blue eyes had been friends since you were young. Having came into the colony as a child, you were pretty much considered ape at the point.   
\- Of course, that doesn’t mean things would easily fall into place. The complicated relationship between humans and apes was still tense and, as much as Blue Eyes hated to admit it to you, he didn’t like humans. Not you, though. He liked you.   
\- You and Ash would be thick as thieves, making it a common sight to see you, Ash and Blue Eyes sneaking away. When things began to get romantic between you and Blue Eyes, Ash would cover for you while you snuck away.  
\- You were naturally a good climber, but nothing compared to the apes. You could hold your own in scaling rocks and such but unless trees had the right sort of branches, you were normally left to the ground. Until Blue Eyes would swing down and wrap his arm around your torso and he carried you up into the trees. He would sit with you on the highest branch while you watch a sunset or sunrise or even the stars. In those moment, it didn’t matter what was happening in the world. In his world and your own, everything was perfect.   
\- You helped teaching the younger apes to speak. Their evolved vocal cords were better than the generations before them, so with each new addition, you say remarkable improvements. That being said, sign language was still heavily needed by the colony. You would sit with Maurice and teach them.   
\- You become a part of Caesars inner council. You were among the most trusted apes and helped with plans and such. You were useful because you were able to look at situations from both human and apes standpoints. If a plan had a small flaw, you could find it.   
\- The whole colony seemed to stand still when you get sick. Even if its just a cold. you come out of your hut, sneezing and shaking, you will be sent straight back in, even carried if you refuse. Cornelia and some of the other older apes would be by your side and would act as body guards. It would make you laugh as they refused Blue Eyes or Ash entry because they knew the boys would just cause trouble and you needed to rest. Of course, that wouldn’t stop a worried Blue Eyes from seeing you.   
\- Blue eyes sneaking into your little hut at night to sleep beside you. sometimes, he would have nightmares and would rush to check on you, his heart hammering in his chest. But when he found you, fast asleep and well, he wouldn’t be able to leave your side.   
\- While you couldn’t really ‘befriend’ Koba, he seemed to now tolerate you more than he use to, especially after his mate became friends with you.   
\- Blue Eyes would look out for things for you. anything he thought might be useful or that you might like. When he, Ash and Koba came across the abandoned gas station, Blue Eyes brought you a bunch of stuff back. Both Koba and Ash teased him for this, but he didn’t care. Not when you smiled so brightly and thank him.   
\- You and Blue Eyes would have a strong bond none of the other apes could deny.


End file.
